User talk:Victory93
dont know ---- sorry, im new to wikia editing too, so i dont know how to delte pages. but i guess you can change links to it so it would lead you to another page instead. Thanks Thanks for welcoming me and i'll try to get a full walkthrough posted on, via the quest pages. I don't know how to delete a page though but i am looking into it. And you can trust me, i won't go uploading any unneeded pictures or any vandalism. Mainly cuz Fable is the best game ^^ Kadajvince 11:39, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Improving Fable Pages I'm new to wikia, so I hope you don't mind the fact that I've begun editing some of your pages. The main editing that I've been performing is in regards to proper sentence flow, punctuation, grammar, and capitalization. I would like to add more content as well, but would like to make sure that this meets with your approval. Evil-rotten-spawn 03:11, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Hey Victory93, nice to meet you, I'm the marketing manager here at Wikia games, just wanted to stop, say hiand offer some assistance should you need it. As we get closer to launch, we can help out your community by spotlighting the wiki, helping with graphics, improving css issues, etc.... Just let me know what you need help with, and we'll help ya out. For starters, if you need a logo we have great designer that can give you pointers or even help create one for you. And if you haven't already you should post on the official forums and draw some traffic to your wiki :). TTYL -- Doug (talk) 18:59, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Template Hi Victory93, I just wanted to say that I created Template:ProposedDeletion, or Template:Prod which you can add to page if you want it to be deleted. It also adds that page to the category: Category:Articles proposed for deletion, which admins should check regularly. As for how to delete stuff, it's pretty simple. You can currently see the tabs: : "user page" "discussion" "edit this page" "leave message" "history" "move" and "watch" Admins will see : "user page" "discussion" "edit this page" "leave message" "history" "delete" "move" "protect" and "watch" To delete the page you simply click on "delete", which will take you to a form which must be filled out (reasons etc.) then you simply click on "Delete page" and it's gone. If you want to find out more about administratorive tools, you should take a look at the admin guide on central wikia. If you want to know anything about wiki technics. (How to edit things like the sidebar, the automated messages, etc.) or need help with templates, feel free to ask Hope this helps. - Game LordTalk| 14:07, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi again, I added an icon. You can see the result here. - Game LordTalk| 20:30, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Deleting Pages Victory93, I got the admin powers, so deleting pages, banning people and the like so if you want a page deleted, just ask.